Get Well Soon
by Shine Huang
Summary: Tao yang sedang sakit dan Kris yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. KrisTao/TaoRis/FanTao. Happy Reading


Author: Shine Huang

Cast: Wu Yi Fan X Huang Zi Tao

Rated: T

Length: Oneshoot

Genre: Romance, fluff

Warning: YAOI, Boy X Boy, Boys Love, Typo, Don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Kris dan Tao saling memiliki tetapi cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya sendiri

.

.

.

KrisTao Fanfiction

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kris memandang resah jalanan kota Beijing yang padat, membuat mobil yang membawanya ke suatu tempat berjalan lambat. Oh ia ingin sekali mengambil kemudi mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, kalau saja manajernya tidak mengancam dirinya tentu saja.

Sesekali ia mengirim pesan bahkan mencoba menghubungi seseorang diluar sana, namun tetap tak ada respon apa-apa membuatnya kesal sekaligus khawatir. Aktor dan penyanyi yang baru saja menyelesaikan promo film terbarunya ini bergerak gelisah uring-uringan, membuat manajernya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tenang lah anak muda, sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya bukan?!" ucap sang manajer menepuk pundak pria bernama lengkap Wu Yifan itu

"Bagaimana aku tak tenang dia sudah lama tak mengabariku, dan sekarang dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit tanpa memberitahuku. Jangankan mengangkat telepon pesan dariku saja tak dibalas, kau tahu aku hampir gila karna merindukannya!" jawab Kris panjang lebar dengan nada penuh dengan rasa frustasi. menggaruk-garuk/? kepala botaknya yang baru ditumbuhi sedikit rambut.

"Sudahlah Wu, Huang Zitao punya alasan tersendiri tak mengabarimu bocah itu memang susah ditebak"

Ya. Huang Zitao rapper yang baru memulai debutnya di China dan akan segera melakukan debut sebagai aktor adalah orang yang sejak tadi dibicarakan Kris dan managernya, sudah hampir sebulan sejak menyelesaikan syuting debut filmnya tak ada kabar apa-pun dari pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Kris ini.

Memang saat kepulangan Tao dari Shenyang Kris sempat mendengar kekasih tercintanya itu jatuh sakit, hingga Kris tak tega menghubunginya takut jika ia akan mengganggu istirahat pujaan hatinya ini lagi pula ia juga sedang sibuk melakukan promosi film terbarunya. Awalnya Kris berpikir Tao sakit karna kelelahan dan segera sembuh agar Tao bisa langsung menghubungi dirinya, namun dua minggu lebih ia menunggu tak kabar terbaru apapun dari pemuda cantik bermata panda-nya membuat dirinya khawatir.

Mencoba menghubungi Tao. Tetapi tak satupun ia membalas pesan atau panggilan darinya, Ia sempat berpikir mungkin saja Tao sedang liburan dan merayakan natal dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun, bahkan update sosial media-pun tidak.

Kris sempat berpikir jika Tao ngambek padanya karna ia satu acara dengan Jessica Jung mantan member SNSD yang sering membuat Tao cemburu setengah mati dulu, tapi itu tak mungkin Tao sudah memberinya ijin untu sepanggung dengan Jessica sebelum menerima kontrak tersebut.

Tepat dua hari yang lalu, sosok yang begitu dirindukan akhirnya muncul disosial media, Tao memposting foto dirinya membawa sebuah cake ukuran besar untuk merayakan 4 tahun debut dirinya saat masih menjadi bagian dari boy grup asal Korea-China, EXO yang dulunya Kris juga berada disana. Dengan memakai piyama abu-abu motif garis-garis Tao tampak memejamkan matanya seperti sedang melakukan make a wish. Dengan sebuah ruang gelap yang hanya disinari nyala lilin dari cake, Kris yakin itu bukan kamar kekasihnya.

Dan yang membuat Kris khawatir adalah wajah pucat Tao di foto tersebut, jangan lupa caption dalam postingan tersebut, kekasihnya ini mengatakan bahwa ia terkena cacar air. Dan sudah pasti kekasih mana yang tak khawatir jika pujaan hatinya jatuh sakit tanpa memberi tahu dirinya, Kris yang saat itu memiliki jadwal harus bersikap profesional walau hatinya tak tenang.

Hari ini ia baru saja menyelesaikan roadshow film-nya di Shanghai, ia langsung memaksa-atau lebih tepatnya merengek-pada sang manager untuk langsung terbang ke Qingdao demi menemui Tao. Dan disinilah dia didalam mobil yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat Tao dirawat.

Jangan tanya darimana ia tahu rumah sakit tempat Tao dirawat, dari calon mertuanya tentu saja!

"Hei bung! kita sudah sampai!" ucap manager Kris mengagetkan dirinya. Benar saja mobil yang ditumpanginya sudah berhenti tepat didepan rumah sakit ternama di Qingdao, memakai masker dan topinya Kris bersiap untuk turun.

"Ingat! walau kau begitu khawatir dengan bocah itu, jangan bertingkah yang membuatmu dalam masalah. Bersikap normal seperti biasanya!, kami akan menjemput besok pagi" nasehat sang manager dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Kris.

Menuruni mobilnya, Kris melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke rumah sakit. Setelah mendapat informasi kamar yang ditempati oleh Tao, ia kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan mencari kamar rawat kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Tao menghela napas-nya bosan. Ya, bagaimana tak bosan jika dirinya berada disebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas dan bernuansa serba putih, jangan lupakan bau khas rumah sakit yang begitu kentara di indra penciumannya, sendirian. Biasanya orang tua, manager dan sahabat terbaiknya menemaninya dirumah sakit dan sekarang tak ada satupun yang menemaninya. Ayahnya sedang mengantar Ibunya pulang kerumah miliknya, sementara sang manager mungkin sedang sibuk mengatur jadwalnya, dan sahabat terbaiknya, ChenChen oh Tao tak tega memintanya menemani dirinya bagaimanapun ChenChen sudah selalu menemaninya selama syuting film, Tao juga tak ingin ChenChen jatuh sakit karna menemaninya terus.

Kalau saja ponselnya tak disita sang Ibu-dengan alasan beliau ingin anaknya istirahat total-mungkin saja Tao tak sebosan ini, ditambah kerinduannya kepada fans yang selalu setia mendukungnya dan yang paling dirindukannya tentu saja sang kekasih, Kris Wu. Ia tak berharap Kris datang menjenguknya ia tahu Kris sangat sibuk dengan promosi film-nya, mau tak mau Tao harus memendam hasrat ingin bertemu dengan Kris saat ini.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, dan yah Tao belum bisa tidur juga suasana kamar VIP yang ia tempati terasa sangat mencekam, bukan rahasia lagi jika pemuda usia 22 tahun ini takut dengan hantu dan sejenisnya. Ditambah lagi tak ada satupun orang yang menemaninya bahkan suster dan dokter juga tak berlalu lalang dikoridor disekitar kamarnya, Tao takut jika nanti arwah-arwah pasien yang telah meninggal dunia singgah ke kamarnya dan 'menjahilinya'

Sungguh Huang Zitao ingin menangis meraung-raung sekarang juga.

'Baba kumohon cepat datang! Tao takut!' ucap batinnya merana

Tiba-tiba saja suara kenop pintu kamarnya yang bergerak-gerak memecah keheningan yang mencekam-menurut Tao-membuat Tao merinding, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikirannya apakah yang datang ayahnya? atau... Hantu?. Dengan buru-buru Tao menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ia ketakutan.

'Siapapun yang datang kumohon jangan hantu!' ratapan hati Tao yang nelangsa

Suara langkah kaki yang hendak menghampirinya terdengar jelas ditelinganya, dalam hati Tao sudah merapalkan doa-doa pengusir hantu/? atau sejenisnya. Suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar ditelinganya, ia sungguh ingin menangis dipangkuan sang ibu sekarang. Tak lama kemudian suara tersebut menghilang membuat Tao merasa doa yang ia rapalkan tadi sangat ampuh, akan tetapi...

Puk!

Sebuah tangan mendarat dipipinya, Tao dapat merasakan tangan itu sangat dingin, yang ia tahu hanya manusia tak bernyawa yang memiliki suhu tubuh sedingin ini.

"HUUWAAA...MAAMAAAAA!" jerit Tao ketakutan, ia tak peduli jika itu membuat pasien lain terbangun dan memprotes dirinya yang mengganggu istirahat mereka. Ia sungguh sangat ketakutan asal kalian tahu.

Pemilik tangan tersebut ganti membekap mulut Tao, tentunya membuat Tao semakin panik dan memberontak, Ia masih memejamkan matanya takut melihat seseorang yang dianggap hantu olehnya.

"Ugh lepaashh... Mmphh!"

"Peach! ini aku sayang! hei buka matamu!" merasa mengenali suara tersebut Tao membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya mencoba memperjelas pandangannya.

Sosok itu ternyata Kris yang telah melepas topi dan maskernya menatap penuh khawatir pada Tao, menarik kembali tangan yang membekap mulut Tao kemudian berganti mengusap-usap surai kelam kekasihnya ini.

"Kris! ukh syukurlah kau yang datang, ku kira hantu!" ucap Tao yang hampir menangis karna ketakutan, Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tsk! berapa kali kubilang tidak ada hantu didunia ini!" ucap Kris menyangkal pernyataan Tao

"Ada! kau saja yang tak pernah lihat langsung" balas Tao sedikit merajuk

"Terserah kau!" ucap Kris final

Tao menatap Kris lama, ia teringat bahwa sudah hampir sebulan dirinya belum mengabari Kris tentang kondisinya. Ada perasaan rindu yang amat mendalam pada pria berkepala yang sudah mirip dengan kepala ayahnya itu.

"Kris! Uhh aku merindukanmu!" ujar Tao manja lalu mendudukan dirinya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, ingin Kris memeluknya.

"Huh merindukanku?! membalas pesan dan mengangkat teleponku saja tidak!" ucap Kris sinis

"Mama menyita ponselku jadi aku tak bisa menghubungi siapapun~" jelas Tao tetapi tetap ngambek

"Kau tak ingin memelukku?" tanya Tao

"Tidak!" jawab Kris singkat

Tao memandangnya kecewa "Kenapa?! kau tak merindukanku?" tanyanya sedih

"Bukan. Aku hanya tidak ingin ketularan cacar air"

"GEGE! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

"Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda sayang~~"

Kris memeluk Tao erat, menyalurkan kerinduan yang amat sangat pada pemuda kelahiran Qingdao ini, mencium wangi pucuk kepala Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai kelam itu. Sedangkan Tao, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kris merasakan kehangatan dekapan erat sang kekasih.

"Seperti apa pun keadaanmu, seharusnya kau memberitahuku! Aku hampir gila karna tak tahu kabarmu" ucap Kris sembari membelai lembut rambut Tao

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau khawatir dan mengganggu pekerjaanmu ge~"

"Tapi setidaknya dengan kau mengatakan padaku justru membuatku jadi lebih lega peach"

"Maafkan aku ge~ aku benar-benar tak ingin membebanimu"

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya, meraih dagu Tao menuntunnya bertatap mata dengan dirinya.

"Dengar baby, aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai beban sayang, justru seluruh bebanku akan terasa ringan hanya dengan melihat senyummu"

Sudah dapat dipastikan pipi Tao merona dengan ucapan Kris, demi kesehatan jantungnya ia memutus kontak mata mereka dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kris. Kris terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Tao yang sangat menggemaskan itu, Kris melepas pelukannya lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik kekasihnya, menekan tengkuk Tao dan mendaratkan bibir tebalnya dibibir kucing pujaan hatinya ini.

Ciuman yang sarat akan kerinduan dari kedua insan sesama jenis ini, saling mengesap rasa manis dari belah bibir mereka, sesekali Kris melumat lembut bibir tipis Tao dan memejamkan mata mereka menikmati cumbuan penuh cinta. Setelah puas mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka, pandangan mereka kembali beradu dapat Kris lihat mata panda Tao terlihat sayu, Kris tahu kekasihnya ini sudah mengantuk apalagi sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam.

Kris membaringkan tubuh Tao diranjang rumah sakit lalu menyelimuti tubuh ramping kekasihnya ini.

"Tidurlah peach! gege akan menungguimu, kau harus istirahat" ucapnya penuh perhatian

"Kau juga ge, aku tahu kau baru selesai bekerja dan langsung menemuiku disini"

"Ya aku akan tidur jika kau sudah tidur, jadi cepatlah tidur!"

"Bagaimana jika kita tidur bersama? ranjang ini muat untuk kita berdua" ajak Tao lalu menggeser tubuhnya, memberi tempat disebelahnya untuk Kris

"Tidak sayang aku tak ingin tidurmu terganggu karna-ku"

tolak Kris namun Tao tetap bersikeras ingin Kris tidur bersamanya.

"Ayolah ge~ aku ingin kau memelukku semalaman, seperti yang kau lakukan dulu jika aku sedang sakit" pinta Tao tak lupa dengan wajah menggemaskan yang sudah pastinya membuat Kris luluh

"Baiklah! asalkan kau bisa istirahat!" ucap Kris final, ia pun naik keatas ranjang membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah karna jadwalnya yang padat.

Menarik tubuh Tao kedalam dekapannya menyalurkan kehangatan ditengah cuaca dingin bulan desember ini, Kris tak bosan mengusap helai lembut Tao sesekali mengecupnya.

"Good night love, get well soon"

.

.

.

E.N.D

A/N:

APA INIHH ? GAJE BANGET YAHH!? , maaf kalo fic ini membuat kalian mual2 , cacingan atau bahkan sembelit/?

Well fanfic ini lahir karna kegilaan gw pas tau Tao kena cacar dan ditambah lagi ke khawatiran gw sama Kris yang kerja mulu tanpa libur

Makasih buat yg udh review fanfic abal2 gw yg lain :')

Makasih juga buat kalian yg udah doa'in mendiang adek gw tercinta :')

See you next time :*


End file.
